


you built up a world of magic (because your real life is tragic)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s01e18 Under Control, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Hey uh, is that invitation to smoke up still open?”Tyler snorts, and only because he’s already tipsy and hating the world does he even consider it. “We’d have to sneak up to my room.”





	you built up a world of magic (because your real life is tragic)

**Author's Note:**

> title from paramore's brick by boring brick
> 
> just four more ficlets till season two \\(◕‿◕✿)/

Tyler isn’t hiding in a less decorated sitting room when Jeremy finds him. He’s just enjoying the party alone. Avoiding everyone. Okay, whatever, he’s being a shitty host but he doesn’t want to play nice with the entire town invited over or deal with his parents’ judgmental looks. (Or worse, how neither of them are the slightest bit discrete about their wandering eyes. Gross.)

“Hey uh, is that invitation to smoke up still open?” 

Tyler snorts, and only because he’s already tipsy and hating the world does he even consider it. “We’d have to sneak up to my room.” 

“How hard can that be? You can’t tell me you never brought Vi- girls, fuck, girls up there.” 

Tyler gets up, is probably a drink away from punching little Gilbert for making that kind of comment. And wouldn’t that be some kind of sick irony after Jeremy came at him for saying- “Shut up.” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean-” 

“Shut up and follow me,” he says, heading to the back of the house. It’s tempting to go outside, to force Jeremy to scale the wall. And probably watch him fall on his ass. But then Tyler would get in trouble, and Jeremy would be a stoic jackass about it, and no one wins. Well, he’d kinda win, but not enough to make a talk with either of his parents worth it. And hell, who knows what his father would say about catching him with Jeremy again, the boy he refused to keep fighting. (That there was a punch thrown later doesn’t count, isn’t something he needs to know about.) 

It’s too easy to get to his room, only Rosy seeing them. (Rosy won’t tell, she’s good at hiding it, but she hates his parents even more than he does.)

“So what changed your mind?” Tyler asks, cracking a window and locking the door. 

Jeremy stands awkwardly, and Tyler sits on his bed, pulling out his stash and rolling papers. He watches Jeremy shift, eyes dragging around his room slowly and decides to toss him a lifeline.

“You helping?” 

“Right, yeah ‘course,” he murmurs, sitting across from him. “I guess… I wanna see if I can still feel happy?” 

“And if you can’t?” 

Jeremy doesn’t answer, and his faraway look is setting off all kinds of warning bells. Tyler makes a mental note to talk to Elena, lighting up the first completed joint. They pass it back and forth, Tyler absently scrolling through his phone and Gilbert rolling more. 

He snorts when he finally counts how many the kid has made- eight. Kid’s fast if more than a little sloppy. “Planning on burning through my whole supply tonight?” 

Two spots of color appear high in his cheeks, and _fuck_ , his imagination runs wild, wonders if Jeremy would blush like that while being-

“Sorry.” 

Tyler rolls his eyes, taking the joint back. It’s damp under his lips, and instead of getting pissed off like he should be at Jeremy slobbering over it, he’s _not_. 

He inhales deeper than he should, his throat going rough and dry and bitter. Jeremy’s eyes are caught on his mouth, and Tyler tells himself it’s the damn weed, that’s all. It’s wishful thinking or Jer wants another hit, it’s not- hooking up with him would be an unmitigated disaster anyways. He’s young and clingy, would get mad over his parents and-

“Fuck I miss her,” Tyler says before realizing he’s opened his mouth. 

“Me too man.” 

And Tyler doesn’t know if he wants to kiss or punch the kid more, lighting up a new joint instead. The party noise level is still loud as hell, it’s gonna be a long night. 

He won’t be admitting to it, but he’s glad Jeremy’s here of all people. There’s no pretense with him, not with school or idle chatter or Vicki. (Tyler remembers her complaining once that he and Jer weren’t so different, that they’d get along if they just tried.)

“You ever finish that mosaic for Hanigan?” 

Jeremy fucking lights up at the question, like it’s the best surprise ever that Tyler knows about it. As if he could ignore the giant ass project in the art closet. 

“Almost,” Jeremy says, voice rolling over him in waves as he talks about the next steps. And Ty doesn’t interrupt his long spiel, nodding when required- it’s peaceful listening to him like this, the most peaceful he’s felt since he can remember.


End file.
